thegrandarchivesofvviventiafandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Jahath
Raven Jahath (born Jara Saab Nejem) is the current leader of the Shadows. Early Life Jara Saab Nejem was a soullosi citizen and daughter of the powerful Nejem family. Her father, the former Duke Nejem, had gained much wealth owning the rich mines of Soullus. Jara was the expected heir to the Nejem family fortune however after the Unification, the control of the Soullus mines went from the Nejems to the Soullus Court under the order of Gloinus. The Mines were stripped and the Duke of Soullus received insufficient payment. Thousands of miners were left without jobs, and the once rich mines were left bare. The Duke was ruined and his family ostracised for giving away the small country's greatest resource. Being the heir to nothing was not enough for Jara, who left her family without a word. Jara shared the sentiment of many people that inhabited the area. The High Lords had demolished their once thriving society for power and control, and they deserved judgement accordingly. Usurpation Absent from Soullus' records for 19 years, Jara reappeared in the records of the Shadows. She was taken on by the mysterious clan due to her cunning, fighting abilities and exceptional talent for causality perception. For four years Jahath trained daily enhancing her skills with deadly focus. The High Lords were to be held accountable for all the suffering in Soullus and she was to be the judge, jury and executioner. Jahath murdered her way up the hierarchy, killing members of higher positions and taking their place. This system kept the ranks of the Shadows full of the strongest and most determined fighters, and never let anyone get too comfortable with their job. Her progression in the Shadows was fully noted by their powerful leader Raven Zeke, an old warlock who hadn't been defeated in battle for over a decade. Jahath knew that she would be unable to defeat the Raven and needed to understand how the Warlock fought. So she manipulated the two Wings of the Raven, trying to make them turn on the Raven. Both challenges were accepted, and both duels were fierce. Jahath lurked in the darkness of the rafters, studying every move the Raven made and discovered that most of his magic was generated from his open hands. Defeating the Wings was not difficult for the Raven but during the fight a few more punches and lacerations had landed than expected. Zeke brushed off these cuts and bruises and felt more confident than ever before. Jahath predicted this sudden surge of arrogance, and used it to her advantage. She challenged the Raven and he accepted without hesitation, he was more sure of his ability and leadership than ever before. The next day at sundown both fighters positioned themselves in the Shadow's yard, and under the observation of the elders the duel for the command began. The battle seemed one-sided from the start, and Zeke's experience in duels shone through. However he was unaware of the trap that was set for him. Through the use of cuss and degrading insults Jahath infuriated Zeke so much that he attacked with unrelenting force. The attacks wore her down, and after stumbling backwards and falling to her knee it seemed all was lot. Zeke walked up to deliver a final blow when Jahath pulled a hidden dagger from her wrist, stabbed Zeke in the leg and puled him into the ring of a hex she had placed in the rafters. She mumbled the incantation to activate a reversed gravity shift spell (this spell is used earlier to weaken gravity around the shadows so that if they were climbing a building they could do it with more ease(not the only spell she learns(ADD MORE SPELLS))). The spell crushed Zeke's back and forced him to fall to his knees. Without hesitation or words Jahath stabbed him down his back, killing him instantly. Word spread that a new challenger had defeated the long dominant ruler of the Shadows, and that the members should return to the nerve centre immediately. The new Raven was driven by a clear purpose and her followers replied with assured servitude. The Raven's campaign had commenced.